worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Walther Funk
|term_start = 5 February 1938 |term_end = 1 May 1945 |president = Adolf Hitler Führer |chancellor = Adolf Hitler |predecessor = Hermann Göring |successor = Office abolished |order2 = President of the Reichsbank |term_start2 = 19 January 1939 |term_end2 = 8 May 1945 |president2 = |chancellor2 = |predecessor2 = Hjalmar Schacht |successor2 = Office abolished |order3 = Secretary of State in the Ministry of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda |term_start3 = 13 March 1933 |term_end3 = 26 November 1937 |appointed3 = Adolf Hitler |predecessor3 = Office created |successor3 = Otto Dietrich |birth_date = |birth_place = Danzkehmen, Kingdom of Prussia, German Empire |death_date = (aged 69) |death_place = Düsseldorf, West Germany |constituency = |party = National Socialist German Workers Party |spouse = Luise Schmidt-Sieben |children = |profession = Journalist |religion = Roman Catholic |signature = |footnotes = }} Walther Funk (18 August 1890 – 31 May 1960) was an economist and prominent Nazi official who served as Reich Minister for Economic Affairs from 1937 to 1945 and was tried as a major war criminal by the International Military Tribunal at Nuremberg. Early life Funk was born into a merchant family in 1890 in Danzkehmen (present-day Sosnowka in the Russian Kaliningrad Oblast) near Trakehnen in East Prussia. He was the son of Wiesenbaumeister Walther Funk the elder and his wife Sophie (née Urbschat). He studied law, economics, and philosophy at the Humboldt University of Berlin and the University of Leipzig. In World War I, he joined the infantry, but was discharged as unfit for service in 1916. In 1920, Funk married Luise Schmidt-Sieben. Following the end of the first war, he worked as a journalist, and in 1924 he became the editor of the center-right financial newspaper the Berliner Börsenzeitung. Political life rings of Nazi concentration camp victims]] Funk, who was a nationalist and anti-Marxist, resigned from the newspaper in the summer of 1931 and joined the Nazi Party, becoming close to Gregor Strasser, who arranged his first meeting with Adolf Hitler. Partially because of his interest in economic policy, he was elected a Reichstag deputy in July 1932, and within the party, he was made chairman of the Committee on Economic Policy in December 1932, a post that he did not hold for long. After the Nazi Party came to power, he stepped down from his Reichstag position and was made Chief Press Officer of the Third Reich. Third Reich career In March 1933, Funk was appointed as a State Secretary (Staatssekretär) at the Ministry of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda (Reichsministerium für Volksaufklärung und Propaganda). In 1938, he assumed the title of Chief Plenipotentiary for Economics (Wirtschaftsbeauftragter). He also became Reich Minister of Economics (Reichswirtschaftsminister) in February 1938, replacing Hjalmar Schacht, who had been dropped in November 1937. Schacht had been dismissed in a power struggle with Reichsmarschall Hermann Göring, who was quick to tie the ministry more closely to his Four Year Plan Office. He boasted that by 1938, the German State had managed to steal Jewish property worth two million marks, using decrees from Hitler and others top force German Jews to leave their property and assets to them if they emigrated, for example. They were forced by Goering to pay for the damage caused by the nazis to their own property on Kristallnacht, and increasingly deprived of their personal wealth and assets as the second world war approached. They were ultimately murdered in the many death camps, Nazi concentration camps and Ghettoes established by the Nazis.1938 – “The Fateful Year” on the Yad Vashem website In January 1939, Hitler appointed Funk as President of the Reichsbank, again replacing Schacht, and this way he became also a member of the board of directors of the Bank for International Settlements, based in Switzerland.Bank of International Settlements, "Ninth Annual Report: 1 April 1938 – 31 March 1939" p.135 He was appointed to the Central Planning Board in September 1943. Nuremberg '' of November 1938, smashed window front of Jewish shop]] Despite poor health, Funk was tried with other Nazi leaders at the Nuremberg Trials. Accused of conspiracy to commit crimes against peace; planning, initiating and waging wars of aggression; war crimes and crimes against humanity, he argued that, despite his titles, he had very little power in the regime. At the Nuremberg trials American Chief Prosecutor Jackson labeled Funk as "The Banker of Gold Teeth", referring to the practice of extracting gold teeth from Nazi concentration camp victims, and forwarding the teeth to the Reichsbank for melting down to yield bullion. Nuremberg: Tyranny on Trial. History Channel. 1995. Television Göring described Funk as "an insignificant subordinate," but documentary evidence and his wartime biography Walther Funk, A Life for Economy were used against him during the trial, leading to his conviction on counts 2, 3 and 4 of the indictment and his sentence of life imprisonment. Funk was held at Spandau Prison along with other senior Nazis. He was released on 16 May 1957 because of ill health. He made a last-minute call on Rudolf Hess, Albert Speer and Baldur von Schirach before leaving the prison. He died three years later at Düsseldorf of diabetes. References External links *Funk war crimes dossier Category:1890 births Category:1960 deaths Category:People from Nesterovsky District Category:German Protestants Category:German Nazi politicians Category:German economists Category:Central bankers Category:Nazi Germany ministers Category:Nazi leaders Category:People convicted by the International Military Tribunal in Nuremberg Category:People from East Prussia Category:Humboldt University of Berlin alumni Category:University of Leipzig alumni Category:German people convicted of the international crime of aggression Category:German people convicted of crimes against humanity Category:German prisoners sentenced to life imprisonment Category:Prisoners sentenced to life imprisonment by international courts and tribunals Category:Nazi war criminals released early from prison Category:Members of the Reichstag of the Weimar Republic